I Wanna Be Your Toy
by mania6051
Summary: Cas odwiedza Dean'a w środku nocy. Mężczyźni postanawiają się zabawić. Sam "śpi" obok, udając, że nic nie słyszy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Miałam ochotę na coś krótkiego, jakiś one-shot^^ Musiałam odpocząć od "WWAH", ale żeby nie zostać bez echa, stworzyłam to. Tym razem jest to WINCESTIEL 3 Liczę, że się spodoba. Przewiduję najwyżej II części + (może!) epilog.**_

**_~idle: dziękuję za Twój ostatni komentarz:) Postaram się, napisać rozdział jak najszybciej ;)_**

* * *

Za oknem panuje mrok. Wokół nich cisza. Dean leży na łóżku pogrążony w sennych mrzonkach. Sam głośno chrapie, przewracając się z boku na bok. Obydwoje śpią, wyczerpani po dzisiejszym polowaniu.

Po pokoju rozchodzi się trzepot skrzydeł.

Castiel.

Brunet siada na brzegu łóżka. Spogląda na starszego Łowcę, delikatnie głaszcząc po policzku. Mężczyzna budzi się spanikowany i cholernie szczęśliwy. Krew uderza do mózgu.

- Cas! – Wpatruje się w szafirowe oczy. – Castiel, ty… - Daruje szybki, frenetyczny pocałunek. Byle, jak najwięcej. Byle szybko, czuć już wspaniały smak anielskich ust.

- Dean, tęskniłem.

- Kurwa, ja bardziej! – Szczerzy zęby.

Sammy porusza się niespokojnie. Uchyla powieki. Wytęża słuch, próbując zidentyfikować znajome głosy.

- Modliłem się do ciebie, dupku.

- Wiem.

- Ale? – Obejmuję Anioła i powala obok siebie. Wtula w gorące ciało, chłonie narkotyzujący zapach. Cas zaczyna dyszeć niespokojnie. Wplata palce w blond włosy, zagryza wargę. – Nie chcesz, nie mów, ale będzie sroga kara.

Łowca absolutnie zapomina o obecności „śpiącego" brata. Zbyt mocno podekscytowany widokiem bruneta. Nie przyzna się, ale w duchu cieszy się, niczym małe dziecko. Siada na biodrach Skrzydlatego, zaczyna kołysać. Czuje rosnącą w anielskich spodniach wypukłość.

Na twarz wstępuje szelmowski uśmiech.

- Nakręcasz się Aniołku.

- Milcz.

Młodszy łowca marszczy brwi. Słyszy wyraźne pomruki, jakieś pojedyncze jęki. Wie do kogo należą. Wie, że nie powinien. Mimo, to wsuwa rękę za granicę bielizny.

- Mhm… - Anioł jęczy żałośnie. Blondyn przyśpiesza ruchy bioder, szarpie za włosy. Z zawziętością wgryza w wilgotne wargi.

Po czole spływa pot. Sam czuje dreszcze. Ciepło rozchodzące po ciele. Obejmuje sztywnego penisa, czując pierwsze strużki spełnienia. Jego ruchy stają się szybsze, gwałtowniejsze. Zaczyna dyszeć, sapać. Chowa głowę pod poduszkę. Zaciska usta.

- Słyszałeś to? – pyta Anioł. – Dean, co to?

- Pewnie Sam. Może śni mu się coś sprośnego. – odpowiada wymijająco. Ponownie zatapia się w napuchniętych już ustach.

Sammy nie wytrzymuje. Ma dosyć buzującego napięcia. Wysuwa rękę, pozostając w stanie niezaspokojenia. Doskonale wie, że najlepiej byłoby to przemilczeć. Mógł udawać, że śpi. Jakoś przeżyłby skomlenia brata. Zignorował erotyczne pomruki.

Z resztą podobne sytuacje zdarzają się - na dzień dzisiejszy - dość często.

Jednak tym razem, Łowca postanawia zrobić inaczej. Wstaje.

Dean jest przerażony. Cas zmieszany. Szybko chowa głowę w szerokich ramionach blondyna. Po chwili wpada na pewien pomysł.

- Cześć chłopaki, bo… no ten, mogę… się dołączyć?

- Że co kurwa?! Sam, co ty pleciesz?! – Starszy obrusza się niespokojnie. Jest czerwony na twarzy. Wstydzi się. Najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemie. – Zjeżdżaj stąd, chłopczyku!

- Pozwól mu, Dean. – wtrąca się Anioł.

Bracia wymieniają krótkie, zdziwione spojrzenia. Skrzydlaty zrzuca mężczyznę ze swoich bioder. Poprawia pomiętolony prochowiec i podchodzi do Sama. Obejmuje jego szyję. Po czym całuje spierzchnięte wargi.

Długo… bardzo długo.

- Mhm… - Dean stęka zniecierpliwiony. Trochę zazdrosny. Nie. Poważnie zazdrosny. Czuje, że jest ignorowany. Nie podoba mu się to.

- Castiel, całujesz… tak wspaniale… - Wyższy mężczyzna obejmuje drobne ciało, unosząc do góry.

- No, co ty nie powiesz! – Zielonooki warczy gniewnie. Marszczy brwi. Jest kurewsko zdenerwowany. Teraz gra rolę widza, co absolutnie mu nie odpowiada. On chce być dotykany, pieszczony. On ma być w centrum uwagi!

- Uspokój się, Dean! – Anioł uwalnia się z ciasnego uścisku. Rzuca zirytowane spojrzenie w kierunku blondyna.

- Jak mam być spokojny? Liżesz się z moim bratem! Na moich oczach! To popieprzone i… niesprawiedliwe!

Skrzydlaty nie odpowiada. Spogląda na zagubioną, niewinną twarz młodszego Winchestera.

- Sam, usiądź obok Dean'a.

- Tak. – Skina głową posłusznie. Ściera z twarzy drobne krople potu.

- Pocałuj go.

- Ale, że on mnie!? Że ja go!? To mój brat! – Dean wrzeszczy.

- Pocałuj go, Sam. To rozkaz.

Sammy przełyka gulę wielkości orzecha. Odwraca w stronę rozjuszonego blondyna. Unosi rękę. Ten odsuwa się, uciekając przez dotykiem.

- Dean! Pozwól mu!

- To takie pojebane!

Wyższy opuszkami palców, gładzi spocony kark brata. Oblizuje usta. Walczy ze sobą. Walczy ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, sumieniem i szaleńczym podnieceniem, tumaniącym umysł. Wszystko wydaje się teraz takie banalne, mało ważne.

- Sam, my nie możemy, to chore… tak, nie mo… - Ten nie słucha. Nie pozwala skończyć. Bezceremonialnie wpycha mu język do ust.

W tym czasie, Anioł zrzuca beżowy prochowiec. Rozluźnia krawat, rozpina koszulę. Rzuca ubrania na podłogę. Wciąż nie odrywa wzroku od całujących braci. Czuje suchość w gardle. Odpina sprzączkę od paska, wysuwa go ze spodni.

Dean odrywa się od warg brata. Oddycha ciężko, nieregularnie. Spogląda w szczenięce oczy. Tonie w nich.

Będzie, co będzie. Najwyżej znów wyląduję w piekle - myśli. – Najwyżej będę przeklęty.

- Sam, pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz.

- Jesteś pewien? – Czoła stykają się.

- Zamknij się!

Anioł siada na fotelu. Rozpina spodnie.

Mężczyźni leżą już na łóżku. Wdychają mieszankę swych oddechów. Ich ciała, tak ciasno ze sobą splecione, tworzą jedność. Zatraceni we wzajemnych pieszczotach. To szaleństwo.

- Dean, chcę żebyś zdjął koszulę. – szepce brunet, swym cholernie! seksownym, niskim głosem.

Bracia czują elektryzujące dreszcze. Sammy spogląda w granatowe oczy właściciela, minionych słów. Boi się. Boi, tego co może się dziś stać. Jeśli nie zapanuje nad sobą. Jeśli zatraci w tym przebiegłym uczuciu…

- Zdejmij koszulkę, Dean! – warczy, wzburzony opieszałym zachowaniem starszego Winchestera.

- Dobrze, już. – Uśmiecha się nerwowo. Powoli, niezgrabnie zdejmuje wypłowiałą koszulkę, rzucając w kąt pokoju. Na jego piegowatym, tak cudnie umięśnionym brzuchu pojawia się gęsia skórka. Dostrzega zainteresowanie w oczach brata. Ten speszony, szybko odwraca głowę.

- Sam, nie krępuj się. – szepce Skrzydlaty.

- Ale… - Ma mętlik w głowie. Tak bardzo chcę pocałować znów te słodkie wargi. Usta swojego brata. Ale wie, że to złe. Wie, że tak nie wolno. – Przecież, to mój brat.

- Dotknij go, Sam.

- Mhm… - Starszy łowca, aż skręca się w środku. Jego podniecenie powoli sięga zenitu.

- G-Gdzie? – pyta. Nie wie, co robić. Jest zagubiony, niczym dziecko we mgle.

- Po brzuchu, torsie.

Mężczyzna wzdycha ciężko. Uniżenie spełnia prośbę (rozkaz?) bruneta. Zwraca się w kierunku brata. Drżącymi rękoma gładzi piegowatą skórę. Masuję umięśniony brzuch, gładki tors. Zahacza prawy sutek.

Dean warczy. Spogląda na swojego Anioła. Dostrzega jego półnagie ciało. Chce je dotknąć. Musi!

- Cass… przyjdź do mnie… - Jego jęk, tak żałośnie niemęski. – Cassie… - Cierpliwie czeka na odpowiedź. Widzi granatowe oczy. Oczy przepełnione żądzą. Tak silną, wręcz obsesyjną.

- Nie. – Kręci głową. – Najpierw chcę zobaczyć, jak go pieścisz, Dean. Jak pieścisz swojego młodszego braciszka.

- Aghm!- Sam drży na dźwięk tych paru słów. Zrzuca z siebie czerwoną koszulkę.

Zielonooki panikuje. To wykracza po za granicę jego moralności. Zabawianie się z paranormalną istotą – to jedno, ale ze swoim bratem – to stanowcza przesada.

- Cas, czyś to do reszty zgłupiał? To mój pieprzony brat, na Boga!

- Wiem.

- Więc, dlaczego? Nie możesz mnie po prostu przeruchać? Jak zawsze?

- Nie, Dean. Chcę, żeby Sam też był tego częścią.

Gdyby nie to, że jest diabelsko podniecony. Gdyby nie to, że powodem pobudzenia jest nie tylko Anioł, ale również jego młodszy brat… Dean spokojnie mógłby skopać ten pierzasty tyłek, byle tylko dostać to, czego żądał.

- Nie. Castiel to poronione. Nie zgadzam się!

- Dean, rozkazuję ci. Nie rozumiesz? Masz zrobić, co mówię.

Blondyn patrzy na oszołomionego brata. Jego nerwowy, zmieszany śmiech wypełnia cały pokój. Przełyka ślinę. Właściciel zielonych oczu, po raz ostatni spogląda w ciemne tęczówki Anioła.

Sammy kładzie się na łóżku. Oddycha coraz ciężej. Jego serce przyśpiesza.

Zrób to! Zrób! – wrzeszczy w myślach. – Błagam, Dean!

- To porąbane. – Winchester wsuwa palce na krawędź spodni, bielizny. Czuje ciepło skóry, drżenie mięśni. Chwyta całego członka. Przesuwa palcami po całej długości.

- Mocniej! – wrzeszczy Anioł.

Sam tłumi rozrywający płuca jęk.

- To takie porąbane. – Przyśpiesza. Czuje pierwsze krople. Czuje na palcach spermę swojego brata! Jest przerażony. Zatrwożony faktem, że go to nie obrzydza. Nie odrzuca. Wręcz przeciwnie. Sprawiając młodszemu przyjemność, czuje satysfakcje. Czerpie niczym niewytłumaczalną rozkosz.

- Pocałuj go, Dean. Mokro!

Łowca jedynie kiwa głową. Oblizuje usta, po czym językiem toruje sobie drogę do ust wyższego. Ten uchyla wargi. Chłonie ciepło, bliskość drugiego ciała.

- Mhm! – Sam czuje zbliżający się w okrutnie szybkim tempie orgazm. Czuje, że to koniec. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

- Sammy, jesteś tak kurewsko seksowny! – Dean szepce, liżąc płatek ucha szatyna.

- Aghm! – Eksploduje.

Dean czuje ciepłą ciecz. Wysuwa rękę. Po palcach spływają strużki mlecznobiałej spermy.

- Zliż to. – Tembr anielskiego głosu, przenika przez wszystko. Przez dwa spocone ciała, przez zamroczone umysły. – Zliż to, Dean.

- Ohujałeś!?

- Zlizuj! – Jego oddech jest za szybki, klatka unosi w nieregularny rytmie. Powoli sam traci kontrolę nad swoim ciałem.

- Ty… - Chce wykrzyczeć obrazoburczą wiązankę przekleństw. – Ty…

Sam łapie go za rękę, wkłada do ust dwa palce, pokryte nasieniem, po czym zaczyna ssać.

- Posłuszny z ciebie chłopiec, Sam. – Kąciki ust unoszą się nieznacznie, prawie niezauważalnie. Po chwili na twarz wstępuję seksowny uśmiech. – Zadziwiasz mnie.

- Castiel, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Starszy Winchester jest nie tylko zajebiście podniecony, nakręcony tą całą niezwykłą sytuacją. Jest najzwyczajniej w świecie zagubiony. Nie dość, że przed chwilą zwalił konia swojemu młodszemu braciszkowi (nie czując z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia!). Nie dość, że mu się podobało. To jeszcze nie wie, co stało się z jego nieśmiałym, wrażliwym Castielem!

Teraz zamiast czułego Cas'a, na fotelu siedzi jakiś jebany alfons, trenujący prywatne dziwki. Nie żeby Dean'a to nie kręciło. On to uwielbia! Chce być tak traktowany. Chce, by Anioł mu rozkazywał, by traktował go jak seksualną zabawkę.

To zachowanie Cas'a, jego głos, słowa…

Umysł blondyna szalał. Zupełnie jakby spełniały się jego chore, perwersyjne marzenia. A ciało? Spragnione jedynie tej delikatnej skóry. Skóry jego Anioła.

- Sam, przestań ssać na moment i podejdź do mnie. – Błękitnooki wydaje się zniecierpliwiony. – Chodź tu szybko.

Mężczyzna podnosi się z łóżka. Niepewnym, trochę zachwianym krokiem idzie w stronę bruneta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Witam! i zapraszam! na II część "I wanna be your toy". Doszłam do wniosku, że mam coś z łepetyną o_O Miały być tylko dwie części a będą trzy. Żeby nie przedłużać... Miłego czytania ludki! **_

_**P.S Rozdział dość długi, mam nadzieję, że nie zniechęci^^**_

* * *

- Zdejmij spodnie.

- Co!? – wzdryga się. – Ale po co? Co ty…

- Po prostu je zdejmij, Sam.

Łowca milczy. Pozbywa się luźnych, przetartych dresów, pozostając w przemoczonej bieliźnie.

- Cas, ty przebiegły dupku. Co żeś znowu wymyślił? – Dean warczy rozjuszenie. Znów jest niespokojny. Znów przepełniony frustracją.

- Dean zamilcz. – Anioł ignoruje pytanie blondyna. – Wstań i również podejdź do mnie. – Skinieniem ręki ponagla go.

Winchester idzie, posłusznie – bez zbędnego gadania – w stronę siedzącego w mroku bruneta. Podekscytowany, ciekawy. Nie wie, czego może się spodziewać. Czym Anioł zaskoczy go tym razem? Staje obok brata. Póki, co jest wciąż lekko oszołomiony i zestresowany tą pochrzanioną sytuacją. Sam to jego brat! Jego młodszy braciszek…

To, co dzieje się w tej chwili jest istnym szaleństwem! Chorą enigmą, którą chce rozszyfrować.

- Cas. – myśli. – Ty przebiegła, nędzna kreaturo! W co ty pogrywasz? Co knujesz? – Musi przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim nędznym życiu! nie był tak podniecony, jak dziś. Jego ciało, naładowane milionami pragnień, potrzeb. Chce je wszystkie zaspokoić! Teraz, tu! Ze swoim Aniołem… ze swoim rodzonym bratem.

Skrzydlaty wstaje. Daruje obydwóm mężczyznom pociągłe spojrzenie.

- Dean, pocałuj mnie. Tak, jak zawsze to robisz.

Nie musi powtarzać. Dean, jak pies na komendę, wpija się w słodkie wargi. Czuje dziki spazm rozkoszy. Dziki i bolesny. Przenika przez jego wnętrze, krąży we krwi, pulsuje w skroniach. Anioł obejmuje go. Wbija paznokcie w umięśnione plecy. Jest im tak dobrze. Zatracają się w tym, tak błogim uczuciu, powoli zapominając o obecności 'tego trzeciego'. Żadnemu to nie przeszkadza. Pogłębiają pocałunek. Jeszcze bardziej i bardziej. Chcąc jak najwięcej, nieprzerwanie. Obydwoje wiedzą, że są dla siebie. Nic nie może ich rozdzielić.

- Kocham cię, Cas. – Dean szepce w anielskie usta. Cicho, by nikt nie słyszał. Nikt, prócz jego Stróża. – Tak, mocno…

Czuje zmieszanie. Od kiedy jest takim romantykiem ? Czyżby tracił resztki swojego 'ja'? Tylko, jak ono wygląda teraz? Dean – sprośna świnia? Dean – amant? Dean – przemądrzały dupek? Nie. To wszystko, jest jedynie zniekształconym odbiciem dawnego 'ja' do którego Łowca nie ma zamiaru wracać. Choć się wstydzi, obawia przyszłości. Wie, że Anioł zawsze będzie przy nim. Tak, jak on. Już zawsze będą razem.

Łowca uśmiecha się, pełen podziwu. Jednak potrafi kochać, być oddanym. Potrafi zaufać.

- Wiem, Dean. Ja ciebie też. – Usta układają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. – Nawet mocniej.

Jak miłość może zmienić człowieka? Jak może zmienić Dean'a Winchestera? To śmieszne.

- Castiel, tak bardzo… - Pragnie tyle wyrazić, powiedzieć. W jednym, krótkim zdaniu. Jednak to trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć Cassie.

- A ja wiem. - Opuszkami palców masuje spięte pośladki. Łowca wzdryga się. Przysuwa miednice bliżej. Czuje wybuch gorąca. Tak nagły, niespodziewany. – Kocham cię, Dean'ie Winchesterze i już zawsze będę z tobą.

Samuel oddycha płytko. Uważnie wpatruje w całujących się mężczyzn. Widzi ruchy języków, ciasno zlepionych warg. Znajome ciepło, znów kłębi się w podbrzuszu. Jęczy niespokojnie. Zsuwa rękę na krocze, zaciskając palce na sztywniejącym członku.

- Cass…- Chce zobaczyć jego nagie ciało. Tak bardzo chce zatrzymać go przy sobie. Dlaczego? Bo przy nim jest szczęśliwy i nie chce, by ktoś mu tą radość odebrał. - Całuj mnie Cas, proszę. Dotykaj.

- Nie teraz.

- Dlaczego?!

- Dziś jesteś moją zabawką, Dean. Ty i twój brat.

- Ale ja nie chcę, znaczy… chcę z tobą. – Mruczy niepocieszony. – Sammy to mój…

- Brat, którego pragniesz.

- Nieprawda!

- Słyszę twoje myśli. Nie oszukasz mnie.

- Nie zaczynaj!

- Oh Dean, nie drocz się ze mną. – Całuje delikatnie spierzchnięte usta. – Wiem, jak kręci cię ten widok.

Odwraca głowę, uwalniając się z ciasnego uścisku. Patrzy uważnie w rozbiegane oczy młodszego łowcy. Chwyta za kark. Ciągnie do siebie. Daruje szybki pocałunek. Zębami kąsa dolną wargę. Jedną ręką zjeżdża po umięśnionym, „dean'owym" brzuchu, masując wciąż rosnące! wybrzuszenie między nogami.

- Widzisz Dean? Zdradza cię twoje ciało. - Drugą obejmuje Sammy'ego roztapiając się w kolejnym, nieco dłuższym pocałunku. Bracia skomlą, jak kundle. Każdy z nich potrzebuje dotyku. Anielskich pieszczot.

- Cas! – Sam szepce w usta bruneta. – Mghm…

Zielonooki głaszcze brata po plecach. Zsuwa dłoń na pośladki. Czuje, jak ten spina mięśnie, zaskoczony nagłym dotykiem. Musi przyznać Aniołowi rację. Już od dawna o tym marzył. To głupie, niemoralne. Marzyć o swoim bracie? Ale, co może poradzić?

- Castiel niecierpliwię się! – zrzędzi. – Halo! Też tu jestem!

- Widzę. Teraz wasza kolej. – Po niekrótkiej chwili odrywa się od (wciąż chętnych!) ust i spogląda na zdezorientowane twarze braci. – Dean. Sam. Do dzieła.

- Długo zamierzasz nas tak torturować? Cas, błagam…

- Dean, ty nadal nie rozumiesz. To jest rozkaz. Okaż trochę ogłady i skończ wreszcie te nieporęczne dyskusje. – mruga do niego dyskretnie.

- Ale… - Sam napiera na brata, kradnąc nieco chaotyczny pocałunek. Usta blondyna odpierają atak z jeszcze większą natarczywością. Język wkrada do wnętrza, masuje dziąsła, podniebienie. – Oh, Sam…

- Mhm…

Ich języki rozpoczynają walkę o dominację. Jeden napiera na drugiego. Strużka śliny ścieka po brodzie niższego. Skrzydlaty wysuwa koniuszek języka i zlizuje mokry ślad. Dean jęczy głośno. Obejmuje dwa spocone ciała, przyciskając mocno do siebie.

Przez moment, w trójkę trwają w tym niezwykłym pocałunku. Każdy z nich czuje dreszcze, czuje przyśpieszone bicie serca.

- Dean? – odzywa się młodszy. – Czy mogę cię **tam **dotknąć?

- Oh taak, Sammy!

Mężczyzna kiwa głową. Szybko obejmuje brata, wtulając w jego umięśnione ciało. Zębami zaczyna kąsać skórę szyi. Dłonią bada miękką skórę, pod palcami czuje twarde mięśnie.

- Mhm… - Wsuwa dłoń za krawędź bielizny. – Nie krępuj się Sam. Działaj już!

Anioł siada na fotelu. Uważnie przygląda się tej uroczej scenie, czerpiąc niemałą satysfakcję. Może i jest nieco zazdrosny. Może i skręca go w środku, na widok Dean'a całującego się z innym mężczyzną. Ale on sam wpadł na pomysł, by namieszać Sam'owi w głowie. By ten nagle zapragnął homoseksualnego seksu, którego i tak nie będzie pamiętał. Byle tylko Dean był szczęśliwy.

Rozpiął spodnie i wsunął rękę za bieliznę.

- Jesteście tacy seksowni.

- Sam! – Łowca czuje zwinne palce. – Mocniej!

- Przyśpiesz, Sam! – Skrzydlaty obejmuje swój członek. – Zacznij krzyczeć, Dean. Tak żałośnie. Proś o dotyk!

- Tak! Błagam, Sammy!

Starszy zagryza wargę. Eksploduje. Brutalny orgazm poniewiera jego ciałem, zadając rozkoszny ból.

- Ej! – Anioł niespodziewanie wstaje i popycha braci w stronę łóżka. – Rozkręcasz się. Gdzie ta łapka? – Spogląda na krocze bruneta. Ten lekko skrępowany wyciąga dłoń i rzuca mężczyźnie karcące spojrzenie.

- Zamknij się, Dean! Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać.

- Tak.

Błękitnooki Anioł pozbywa się mokrej bielizny Samuel'a, jak również reszty garderoby starszego z Winchesterów. W rezultacie mężczyźni są nadzy. Goli i bezbronni wobec Anioła – perwersa, który bawi się nimi, rozkazuje.

Dean nie narzeka. A Sam? Jemu też to nie przeszkadza.

- Dean, połóż się wygodnie. – Nie musi się zastanawiać. Wie, że jego ciało należy wyłącznie! do Dean'a. Nikt inny nie ma prawa. Nikomu innemu się nie odda. – Jesteś taki cudowny, perfekcyjny… - szepce, pozbywając resztki swoich ubrań.

Blondyn skomle, niczym szczeniak. Jak bardzo kocha to drobne ciało!

- Mhm… - Cas siada na biodrach blondyna. Chwyta sztywną erekcję, kierując w swoje wnętrze. Jego gardło opuszcza gama przerywanych jęków. – Agh, Dean!

- Castiel! Son of bitch!

- Pieprz mnie! Mocno, brutalnie!

- Jak zawsze? – pyta z głupawą miną.

- Taak.

- Wiesz, tylko w tej pozycji… to trochę, jakby…

- Postaraj się!

Anioł nie zapomina o obecności młodszego z braci. Spod uchylonych powiek, widzi jego przerażone oblicze.

- S-Sam.

- Słucham? – Od samego patrzenia na ten brudny, sprośny obrazek dostaje gęsiej skórki.

- Pocałuj Dean'a. Natychmiast.

- Tak. – Mężczyzna nachyla się nad idealną twarzą blondyna. Koniuszkiem języka drażni wilgotne wargi.

Dean sapie. Unosi biodra, szybko, gwałtownie. Bezlitośnie wbija w ciasne wnętrze chcąc dać Aniołowi, jak najwięcej rozkoszy. Czuje spinanie mięśni.

- Szybciej Dean! Agh! - Cas zaciska pośladki. Członek Łowcy wibruje.

Sammy głaszcze brata po klatce, kreśli przeróżne, tylko sobie znane wzory. Ściska lewy sutek. Donośny krzyk rozchodzi się po motelowym pokoju. Blondyn łapie Anioła za biodra i powala go na łóżko. Teraz on jest na górze. Pogłębia pchnięcia, ciesząc się z obrotu sytuacji. Ręką chwyta sztywnego, do czerwoności penisa.

- Tak, Dean! Och…

- Kocham cię, Cas! Aghm... Jak mocno, kurwa! cię kocham!

Brunet wychyla się, by pocałować chętne usta. Toną we wzajemnych, słodkich torturach.

- Dean… - mruczy prosto w usta. – Dean, przestań na moment.

- Nie.

- To rozkaz. – Spogląda na Sammy'ego. – Jesteś podniecony, Sam.

- Aż tak to widać?

- Stań obok Dean'a. – Wskazuje miejsce tuż przy ramieniu mężczyzny.

- Po jakiego huja? – Starszy Łowca warczy zdenerwowany.

- Chcę żebyś mu obciągnął, Dean. Czy to nie oczywiste?

- Ja myślę, że to… nie jest najlepszy pomysł, Cas. – Sam drapie się w tył głowy. Pragnie tego. Chce poczuć na sobie wargi brata. Czy to nie przesada?

- Wiem, że tego pragniesz.

- Ja…

- Halo, chyba zapominacie o mnie! – Dean obrusza się zagniewany. – A ja się na to nie zgadzam. Nigdy w życiu! Aghm, kurwa!

- Opanuj się, Dean. – Zaciska pośladki. – Kiedy wreszcie pojmiesz, że nie masz prawa głosu?

- Castiel, ty sukin…

- Sam. Stań koło brata.

- Nie radzę ci! – Blondyn grozi palcem. Zagryza wargę. Castiel porusza się szybciej, brutalniej. – Aghm…

Młodszy nie wie, co ma robić. Przez moment rozpatruje, wszelkie za i przeciw. Myśli nad konsekwencjami. Ciekawość wygrywa. Podnosi się i staje obok rozjuszonego brata.

- Otwórz buzię, Dean. – Niski głos Anioła, zdaję się być chłodniejszy.

- Nie widzisz, że to pojebane?

- Nie.

Blondyn wzdycha ciężko. Rozchyla usta. Z jednej strony jest piekielnie ciekawy. Chce go posmakować! Z drugiej, uderza go świadomość, że zrobienie laski swojemu bratu… to naprawdę chory pomysł!

- Znów pójdę do piekła. – myśli rozpaczliwie. Po niecałej chwili, odrzucając wszelkie moralne wątpliwości, bierze go w usta.

- Mhm!

Dłonią łapie podstawę penisa, wpychając go głęboko w gardło. Musi przyznać, że Sam jest dość solidnie obdarzony. Językiem zaczyna drażnić różową główkę. Zlizuje pierwsze słone krople spełnienia. Przesuwa palcami po jądrach, podszczypując wrażliwą skórę.

- Tak, Dean. Jak dobrze…

- Mhm…

Skrzydlaty porusza biodrami. Drapie nagą, piegowatą klatkę. Zostawia krwawe szramy. Ciało Łowcy wije się w konwulsjach. Wygina w łuk. Zielonooki próbuje skupić się na obciąganiu. Nie chce zrobić bratu krzywdy. Jednak poczynania Anioła, uniemożliwiają mu trzeźwe myślenie. Wypuszcza członka z usta. - Cas, ja zaraz…

- Taak! Zrób to!

- Castiel, ja w tobie… już nie mogę!- Otwiera oczy. - Son of bitch!

- Aghmn…

- Sam, chodź tu! – Chwyta brata za kark. – Zrekompensuję… ci… to… kiedy… indziej! – wykrzykuje.

- Dean!

Sam nachyla się i całuje starszego w usta. Mokro i gorąco. Czuje swój smak. Dyskretnie spogląda na Anioła, lustrując jego ciało.

- Cas! – Fala ciepła zalewa anielskie wnętrze. – To było…

- Nieziemskie. – Drobne strużki potu. Włosy przyklejają się do czoła. Cas podpiera się na łokciach. Całuje Winchestera, zaciskając palce na prześcieradle. Jego zamglone spojrzenie znów pada na młodszego łowcę.

Ten czuje się, jak intruz. Nie pasuje tu. Czuje, że przeszkadza. W oczach obydwu mężczyzn widzi rozognione uczucie. Żar. Prawdziwą miłość. Bez granic.

- Sam, połóż się na brzuchu.

- Ja, chyba…

- Proszę, nie dyskutuj.

- Tak. – Mechanicznie spełnia, kolejną tej nocy, prośbę Anioła. Przykleja twarz do poduszki. Za plecami słyszy stłumione szepty.

- Wejdź w niego, Dean. Głęboko.

- Cas, ty naprawdę zwariowałeś.

- Wiem, że marzysz, by to zrobić. Nie oszukasz mnie, Dean. Za długo cię znam.

- To pomyłka.

- Nie kłam. – Odpycha blondyna, wysuwając jego członek ze swojego wnętrza.

- Dean! – Sam wypina tyłek w górę. Gardło opuszcza żałosny jęk. Nie może nad tym zapanować. – Właź we mnie! Proszę!

- Nie słyszysz? Twój mały braciszek skomle o dotyk.

- Zamknij się, Cas. Wiem, co mam robić. – Rozchyla pośladki. Wsuwa palec, czując zaciskające się na nim mięśnie. – Musisz się rozluźnić, Sam. Inaczej tego nie zrobię.

- Aghm… Ja nie mogę, Dean. Nie umiem!

- Umiesz! – warczy gniewnie. – Chyba, że wolisz cierpieć przez tydzień. Zmuś się! – Wsuwa kolejny palec. Bez ostrzeżenia.

- Kurwa!

- Sam, rozluźnij się, proszę.

Anioł przygląda się temu uważnie. Gładzi Dean'a po plecach. Całuje zroszony potem kark. Ten nachyla się nad roztrzęsionym ciałem młodszego brata. Wysuwa palce, zastępując sztywnym już członkiem.

Sammy jęczy niezadowolony.

- Boli!

- Zaraz przestanie. Uspokój się. – Pierwsze pchnięcie. Spokojne, nie za szybkie. – Sammy… - Następne, głębsze.

- Dean! Ahh… - Wyrzuca tyłek w górę. Nabija na twardy członek, czuje rozrywający ból.

Starszy Winchester przesuwa palcami po biodrach, udach. Nachyla się, by pocałować szatyna w kark. Liże płatek ucha, szepcąc:

- Sam, kocham cię. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Tak. Ale… bardziej kochasz… Castiela. – Brzmi, jakby z dziecięcym wyrzutem.

- Nie. – Zaprzecza. – Ty jesteś moim bratem, moją rodziną, a on…

- To co innego, wiem.

Zielonooki spogląda w tył. Anioł całuje go w usta.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Napisałam. Przed Wami już ostatnia część one-shot'a. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam. ^^_**

* * *

**Część III. **

- Sam, kocham cię. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Tak. Ale… bardziej kochasz… Castiela. – Brzmi, jakby z dziecięcym wyrzutem.

- Nie. – Zaprzecza. – Ty jesteś moim bratem, moją rodziną, a on…

- To co innego, wiem.

Zielonooki spogląda w tył. Anioł całuje go w usta. Mokro, długo, chcąc zaczerpnąć jak najwięcej. Wysuwa język, masując podniebienie, dziąsła, zęby. Jego gardło znów opuszcza niekontrolowany krzyk rozkoszy. Słodkie brzmienie, doprowadza blondyna do szaleństwa.

Jest im razem tak cholernie dobrze. Nie trzeba powtarzać. Obydwoje wiedzą, co czują.

- Tak. Cas, to zupełnie co innego.

- Nie dekoncentruj się, Dean. – szepce brunet. Jedną dłonią głaszcze Łowcę po plecach, drugą wplata we włosy. Ciało mężczyzny drży. Reaguje na każdy, nawet najmniejszy gest Anioła. – Pamiętaj, że musisz zadowolić swojego młodszego braciszka.

- Wiem, ale chcę…

- Czego?

- Ciebie. – mówi nieśmiało. W oczach kryje się dzika żądza. Dean ledwo nad nią panuje. Jest niczym wulkan bliski pieprzonej erozji! Każda komórka jego ciała zaczyna krążyć we własnym rytmie. Wszystko pragnie dotyku, chwili uwagi. – Tak bardzo chcę mieć cię przy sobie, Cas. – Do pełni zadowolenia brakuje mu tylko tego skrzydlatego dupka.

- Shh. – Przerywa. – Nic nie mów.

- Ja chcę… - Czuje na ustach anielskie palce. Rozchyla wargi. Wysuwa koniuszek języka.

- Dobrze kombinujesz. – Na twarz Skrzydlatego po raz kolejny wstępuje zadziorny uśmieszek. - Ssij. Będzie nagroda.

Dean kiwa głową. Skupia się na tej obscenicznej czynności, wiedząc co zaraz nastąpi. Czuje przyjemny dreszczyk. Mięśnie spinają się w oczekiwaniu. Spogląda w dół, na drżącego brata. Brunet wysuwa palce, chwytając Winchestera za pośladki. Wsuwa je w ciasne wnętrze. Przez moment, delikatnie rozciąga zastygłe mięśnie.

- Ach!

- Dobrze, ci? – pyta, zginając palce. Dotyka prostaty, zadając mężczyźnie bolesną dawkę przyjemności. Nachyla się, by pocałować szyje, ramiona. Zlizuje drobne krople potu. – Wrzeszcz moje imię, Dean. Głośno i perwersyjnie. – Wbija brutalnie, zaciska dłoń na biodrze blondyna. Kontroluje każdy ruch.

- Tak! Castiel! Kurwa! – Przyśpiesza ruch bioder. Brutalnie wbija się w leżącego pod nim brata. – Castiel! Sam!

- Cudownie, Dean. Jeszcze. – Anioł chwyta sztywnego penisa. – Zaraz w ciebie wejdę. Zerżnę, tak mocno… - Niegdyś łagodny głos, zmienia się w przesiąknięty erotyzmem półszept. – Głęboko.

- Tak, proszę! – Jęk, tak rozpaczliwy, żałośnie niemęski. Twarz blondyna zalewa się czerwonym rumieńcem. On jednak nie zważa na swoje słowa, gesty. Chce brać! Czuć! – Castiel!

- Dean! – wrzeszczy młodszy. Podnosi się, opierając na łokciach. – Dean! Proszę! To boli!

- Spokojnie braciszku. – Głaszcze go po karku. Czuje krople potu, spływające po ciepłej skórze. Bez opamiętania wsuwa w ciasne, rozkosznie ciepłe wnętrze, nie zwracając uwagi na błagania brata.

- Tak bardzo boli! – krzyczy i klęka, rozchylając nogi. – Błagam! Przestań!

- Zaraz przestanie, obiecuję.

Młodszy zaciska palce na prześcieradle. Siła pchnięć powala go na poduszkę. Przymyka powieki, tłumiąc łzy. Na krótko. Nie wytrzymuje dłużej, nie może znieść rozrywającego bólu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Słone krople spływają po policzkach. Ma ochotę odepchnąć brata, jak dalej od siebie. Zaczyna go nienawidzić.

To przez niego płacze, jak dziecko. Przez niego, ciało przechodzi katusze.

- Nienawidzę cię! – krzyczy w myślach. – Wyłaź ze mnie! Wyłaź natychmiast! – Czeka. Może zaraz przejdzie? Może ugodzi go nagle fala uniesienia i zapomni o towarzyszącym mu wcześniej dotkliwym cierpieniu? Może za chwilę to nastąpi?

- Boli! – mamrocze w poduszkę. To trwa tak długo. Czuje, jak powoli opada z sił.

- Sammy, kochanie.

Tak. To jego głos. Czuły, kojący głos jego oprawcy. Co za ironia!

- Zaraz przestanie. – powtarza po raz kolejny. - Rozluźnij się, słyszysz?

- Kłamiesz!

- Nie. – Nachyla się, by pocałować młodszego w szyję. Językiem przesuwa po spoconej skórze. – Nie kłamię.

Sam czuje wstyd. Czuje się upokorzony, wykorzystany. Jednak ogrom przyjemności, która nagle atakuje jego ciało, niszczy to beznadziejne uczucie.

- Słyszysz? – Dean mruczy, zębami pochwytując płatek ucha. – Jęczysz. Mmm… Nadal cię boli?

- N-nie! - Zagryza wargę, czując metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Zaczyna kołysać biodrami, nabija na sztywnego członka. - Dean, szybciej!

- Taak, dla ciebie wszystko braciszku. – Szybkie, gwałtowne pchnięcie. – Och, Cas… czemu… - Odwraca głowę i spogląda w błękitne oczy.

- Spokojnie, Dean. - Anioł obejmuje go, przyciskając ciasno do siebie. - Dopiero się rozkręcam.

- Aghm!

Trzy ciała tworzą jedność. Każdy płynny ruch bioder współgra, jęki mieszają się, krzyki otumaniają zdziczałe umysły.

- Och, Cassie! – krzyczy. Anioł kąsa go w szyje. – Son of bitch!

- Ile razy mam powtarzać, byś przestał przeklinać?

- W nieskończoność. – warczy z szyderczym uśmiechem. Daruje brunetowi mokry pocałunek. – Wiem, że lubisz gdy bluźnię.

- Nieprawda.

- Nie kłam.– Uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. - Znam cię.

- Dean! – odzywa się młodszy. Prostuje ręce, wyginając ciało w łuk. Przechyla głowę w tył. – Ja już nie mogę! Ja zaraz… - Jest tak blisko szczytu.

Starszy Winchester chwyta go za brodę i przyciąga do długiego pocałunku. Kryje się w nim nutka niewytłumaczalnej czułości i delikatności. Co dziwne, abstrakcyjnie wyróżnia się ona na tle brutalnych pchnięć i krzyków. Pocałunek jest zupełnie inny. Sammy czuje wyraźną różnice. Wolny ruch warg, dotyk języków. W tym przyjemnym geście Dean chowa wszystkie emocje i uczucia, które żywi do młodszego brata. Nie chce mówić ich wprost.

- Dean, ja… - Drży, chwilę potem jego ciałem wstrząsa dziki spazm. Tryska białą spermą na prześcieradło i opada, niczym szmaciana lalka. Krew pulsuje w żyłach.

- Sammy! – Blondyn szybko wychodzi z ciepłego wnętrza. – Zaraz się spuszczę! Jeszcze tylko… - Chce złapać swojego penisa, lecz Anioł odtrąca jego rękę. – Tak, Cas! Agmhm…

- Krzycz, Dean! - rozkazuje. Oplata ciało Winchestera, jedną dłonią łapiąc sztywny członek, przyśpiesza. Potrzeba tak niewiele.

- Kurwa! Cas!

Wystarczy kilka pchnięć, ruch dłoni.

- To jest kurewsko zajebiste! – krzyczy. Białe krople spermy ściekają na plecy młodszego. – Tak, Cas! Spuść mi się do…

- Dean! – Anioł eksploduje. Ciało wije się w dzikich konwulsjach. Oddech przyśpiesza, serce spazmatycznie uderza w klatkę piersiową, odbijając się od mostka, żeber. Ciężkie, niczym mosiężne wahadło. Pompuje krew do zamroczonego umysłu.

- Jak się czujesz, Sammy? – pyta, nachylając się nad ciałem brata. Wysuwa język, poczym powoli zlizuje słoną ciecz, co jakiś czas darując przelotny pocałunek.

- Dobrze. – mruczy. – To było cudowne, Dean. Dziękuję. – Obraca się, kładąc na plecy.

- To ja dziękuję, Sam. – Spogląda w kierunku Anioła. Ten uśmiecha się pod nosem - prawie nie zauważalnie i siada na brzegu łóżka. – Idź pod prysznic.

- Tak. – Całuje blondyna przelotnie. Wstaje i znika za drzwiami łazienki.

- Nie będzie pamiętał. – szepce brunet. – Gdy skończy kąpiel, wróci jak gdyby nic i położy się spać.

- Perfekcyjnie.

- Dean, mam nadzieję, że wiesz…

- Hm? – Robi niewinną minę. Siada obok swojego Stróża, darując mu pociągłe spojrzenie. – Masz ochotę na więcej?

- Dużo więcej. – Unosi dłoń, przykładając do piegowatego czoła.

**Epilog.**

**Sammy's POV:**

Czułem się dziwnie nieswojo. Zakręciłem dopływ wody sięgając po leżący nieopodal ręcznik. Podszedłem do zaparowanego lustra. Zmyłem wilgotną parę, spoglądając w swoje odbicie. Twarz pokrytą miałem czerwonym rumieńcem, ale to pewnie przez gorącą wodę.

Po chwili zwróciłem uwagę na bordowy ślad na szyi.

- Co? Skąd się to wzięło, do cholery? – spytałem sam siebie. – T-to jest malinka? Ale…

Spróbowałem sięgnąć pamięcią, czy ostatnio nie udało mi się kogoś zaliczyć. Jednak najświeższym wspomnieniem, było konsumowanie śniadania z jedzącym, niczym świnia bratem. Najświeższym i jedynym, jaki pamiętałem. Dziwne i niepokojące.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nieco niepewnie otwierając drzwi. Powitał mnie intensywny zapach… seksu? Tak, seksu. Czułem tą specyficzną nutkę. Zupełnie, jakby przed momentem ktoś uprawiał tu seks. Dean? Oby nie! Jednak, co dziwniejsze w pokoju nie było nikogo. W rogu paliła się niewielka lampka, rzucając blade światło na moje łóżko. Było idealnie pościelone.

- Co ja robiłem, przez ten czas? – Nie pamiętałem nic. Jakbym wpadł w czarną dziurę! – A Dean? Może on mi co nieco rozjaśnij.

Chwyciłem telefon. Już chciałem wykręcić numer brata, jednak coś nakazało mi tego nie robić. No tak.

Dean pewnie znów zaszył się gdzieś z Castielem.

- Ohyda. – Zmarszczyłem brwi, szybko wyrzucając z głowy obraz brata uprawiającego dziki, namiętny seks z tą nadprzyrodzoną istotą. – Chryste!

Pozostało mi czekanie, na jego powrót. Usiadłem na łóżko. Poczułem lekki ból w udach. Zignorowałem go, nie chcąc zadręczać się nad wyrost.

- Wróci Dean i mi wszystko wyjaśni.

Wtedy nie byłem świadomy, nie wiedziałem co zaszło. Póki, co tak pozostało do teraz.

Kiedy dowiem się prawdy?

**KONIEC**


End file.
